nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Game Show Mania
Disney Heroes Episode: Game Show Mania About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, Tony Stark, Kairi, Goku and Spider-man are selected to complete against Broly & 4 Storm Troopers in a Game show for $100,000. But Venom plans on making Broly cheat so they can attack, so can our Heroes win it all or lose empty handed? Act 1 Quotes (First lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, our Heroes saw a Game Show called 'You bet your Planet') (Announcer): 'On Tomorrow's show, We'll be selecting 5 people of the Blue Team who will completing against the Mystery Red Team for $100,000. Here are the names...Spider-man, Tony Stark, Ann Possible, Goku and the leader...Kairi' Kim Possible: 'Wow! My Mom is going on a Game Show' Kairi: (Cheering) 'I'm finally gonna be on National TV!' Goku: 'This is brilliant' (Announcer): 'Now I want the Blue Team to be here tomorrow for the match, see ya on 'You bet your Planet'!' Ann Possible: 'We gotta start practicing our Q's and A's' Peter Parker: 'It's about answering questions about the Earth's environment and how to create Green Energy' (At the Death Star's Throne Room) Venom: 'So those Disney Heroes are completing in a Game Show?' Storm Trooper: 'Yes, they will have no trouble on winning $100,000' Broly: 'Not if I can cheat our way to the Grand Prize, I'm going to enter with 4 Storm Troopers. But if they fail, I won't be pleased' Venom: 'Very well then, we begin right away' (The next morning at the TV Studio, our Heroes came to the Game Show) Sora: 'Now remember, Kairi. Just remain focused and concentrate about the Earth's Green Energy' Kairi: 'Don't worry about me, wish us luck' (Then the game show begins) Announcer: 'Welcome to 'You bet your Planet'! And now here's your host, the guy that puts the 'I' in Team. Dwain 'The Rock' Johnston!' (The Rock shows up by crushing a small rock into pieces) Goku: 'Wow, he crushed the small rock into pieces' Dwain Johnston: 'Welcome to 'You bet your Planet', today we have the Blue Team who will be taking on the Mystery Red Team. Now let's reveal them' (The cover is removed on the Red Team section and it shows Broly & 4 Storm Troopers) Goku: 'Uh-oh, it's Broly' Tony Stark: 'He must be serious on getting the 100 Grand' Ann Possible: 'Just stick to my idea' Dwain Johnston: 'Now the Rules are simple, you just answer a question from one of the 3 Categories and you'll earth between $100-$500. If you don't know, just say Pass and it'll double but if the team says Physical Challenge on the 3rd Attempt then you must complete a short workout to earn 3X the amount. Now let's begin with the 3 Categories (Then 3 Categories appear on the screen) 'Alternate Fuel', 'Solar/Wind Energy', and 'Greenhouse Designs'. Ann, since you won the coin toss, your team gets to go first' Ann Possible: 'We'll take Solar/Wind Energy for $500' Dwain Johnston: 'The question is 'What year did Frank Shuman created the first Solar thermal Power Station in Maadi, Egypt?' Spider-man: 'It was built between the year 1913-1914' Dwain Johnston: 'That is correct, your team is on board with 500. Red Team, pick a Category' Storm Trooper 1: 'We'll take Solar/Wind Energy for $400' Dwain Johnston: 'Name the 2 largest Solar Power Stations on Earth' Storm Trooper 2: 'Pass' Dwain Johnston: 'Ok, 800 is yours if you can answer it, pass or you can take the Physical Challenge' Goku: 'We'll take the Physical Challenge' Dwain Johnston: 'Very well, the answer is Ivanpah & Topaz Power Stations' Dwain Johnston: 'Your Physical is by lifting the 100Lb Weight with both hands, but use your knees. Lift it and the $800 is yours, fail and it goes to the Red team' Ann Possible: 'Ok, watch this (She rubs both hands and lifts it with her toned arms) It's a little heavy but I got the hang of it' Dwain Johnston: 'Well done, 800 is yours on the Blue Team. As for the Red Team, time is running out for ya, Broly' Broly: 'Fine, I'll take Alternate Fuel for 500' Dwain Johnston: 'The question is 'What is the one item made into Vegetable Oil they use for driving Trucks instead of Gasoline?' Storm Trooper 3: 'Pass' Tony Stark: 'I'm gonna Pass' Dwain Johnston: 'For 1500 or the Physical Challenge?' Broly: (He hears Venom's voice on the plug near his ear) 'The answer is Corn' Dwain Johnston: 'That is correct, $1,500 is on your Team's board' (Sirens Blazing) Dwain Johnston: 'That Sirens means it's the end of Round 1. The Red Team is $1,500 and the Blue Team is $1,300. We'll be right back for Round 2 and the questions will be Doubled, so don't go anywhere because 'The Rock' will return' (After the Game Show went into a commercial break) Goku: 'I have no idea this could be difficult' Tony Stark: 'We still got a chance in the 2nd round' Kairi: 'I heard that the next event will be a Obstacle Course' Ann Possible: 'Maybe you should do it' (The Game Show starts at the beginning of Round 2) Dwain Johnston: 'Welcome back to 'You bet your Planet'. We start Round 2 where the Team must choose one member to complete all 3 Obstacles in my test called...The Greenhouse Obstacle Course' (The curtains pull up and it shows a Swimming Pool, a Go-Kart and the Horse Climb) Spider-man: 'We're going to select Kairi' Broly: 'And I'll send a Storm Trooper as well' Dwain Johnston: 'Excellent, now get into your positions and we'll begin. The Rules are this, if the Team gets a question correct, their player will have a easy trip 1 step closer towards the Grand Prize, but if not...they'll be blocked' (Gunshot) (Then Kairi and the Storm Trooper jump into the water) Dwain Johnston: 'For the 1st Question, Kairi and a Storm Trooper will swim in the pool with the current helping them. Blue Team, here's the question from 'Renewable Energy'. 'Name the largest type of Renewable power in the US' Tony Stark: 'I'm going to say...Hydroelectric' Dwain Johnston: 'That is correct and you earn $1,000. Kairi is now swimming to the other side by letting the current push forward, but the Storm Trooper has to swim now that the current is pushing him backward' Dwain Johnston: 'The 2nd Question will test their Go-Kart driving on the short track (Kairi and the Storm Trooper start driving on a Go-Kart) Red Team, the question is...'What is the new Alternate Fuel to stop Peak Oil?' Broly: 'I'm going to pick...Gasoline' (Buzzer sound) Dwain Johnston: 'Wrong answer, It's Algae Fuel. Looks like Kairi is driving to Parking, but the Storm Trooper is about to get a crash-course' (Kairi parks the Go-Kart but the Storm Trooper gets hit by a bumper car and parks with his damaged Go-Kart) Dwain Johnston: 'The 3rd and last question will determine whatever a player gets a nice horse ride or an not-so-nice ride. Blue Team, can you tell me how does the people get Electricity by Solar Energy?' Goku: 'I got this answer, they get Solar Energy by the Earth's Sun' Dwain Johnston: 'Correct, another $1,000 for the Blue Team. Looks like Kairi is riding a safe Horse but the Storm Trooper is out of the game by the Not-so-Nice Horse' (Kairi rode on the friendly White Horse to the top of the hill near the curtains while the Storm Trooper gets kicked out of the game by the angry black horse) Kairi: 'Everyone, I'm almost to the Grand Prize' Dwain Johnston: 'There is 1 final test you must complete and it's the toughest...crossing the bridge above the pool of the 30ft Green Anaconda' (Sirens blazing) Dwain Johnston: 'That sound means the Game has ended and the Blue Team is the winner, they're going to the Bonus Round where they must complete for the Grand Prize of $100,000. So don't go anywhere, we'll be right back after a quick messages' Broly: (He grabs Goku) 'If ether of you don't make me cheat, I'm gonna lose it all!' Goku: 'That does not matter about cheating or tricking into losing' Broly: 'But what about Kairi? If you try and stop me from cheating, then she is gonna get drowned, wrapped, squeezed and destroyed by the Anaconda in the pool!' Dwain Johnston: 'Hey, this isn't the way we settle in my Game Show' Broly: 'Very well then, you will face me in the Bonus Round' (He teleports the Heroes and Dwain 'the Rock' Johnston to the top on the platform) Broly: 'Welcome to the Bonus Round, we're going to do things my way. If you can guess 5 ways to stop Global Warming, Kairi gets the Grand Prize. But if you get 3 Strikes, she's out' Category:Action/Adventure Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork